This invention is in the field of eliminating odors emanating from any source, such as, for example, sewage disposal plants.
The OdorMaster System manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present inventors discloses a scrubber tower in which a spray of a brine solution containing sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl) is directed downwardly onto a plastic packing. The gases with malodorous odors pass upwardly through the packing. The problem, however, resides in providing the sodium hypochlorite most efficiently. The malodorous gasses can vary in quantity as well as the percentage of odor producing material in the gasses. Therefore, "concentration" or "strength" of the sodium hypochlorite solution sprayed onto the packing should vary in accordance with the variations in the amount of odor producing materials. The OdorMaster solves this problem within limits. That system has a built-in system for manufacturing the sodium hypochlorite. The built-in system comprises positive and negative electrodes positioned in spaced relation, through which a brine solution is circulated. The amplitude of the direct current passed through the bath (via said electrodes) is then varied in accordance with the concentration of sodium hypochlorite needed. The amount of brine solution sprayed is a constant as measured in gallons per minute; the strength or concentration of the sodium hypochlorite varying as needed. The limitation on this system is one of economics. The electrolytic system generates sodium hypochlorite at lower cost than it can be purchased on the open market and fed to the scrubber from a supply tank. The electrolytic system, however, loses its economic advantage if it is large enough to supply all of the sodium hypochlorite needed during peaks of the malodorous odors.